Beautiful Disaster
by KLLOVE
Summary: Logan Mitchell, es un buen chico, no bebe ni maldice, Kendall Knight es exactamente lo que Logan nesesita -y quiere- evitar.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es nuevo, si les gusto dejen review. Es una adaptación del libro llamado Beautiful Disaster.**

Carlos y James me prometieron que me divertiría en esta fiesta, pero no estoy seguro por que no soy esa clase de chicos que salen con un montón de jóvenes desbocados que solo saben divertirse, ahora me encuentro aquí con mis mejores amigos, aterrado en un sótano con miles de adolescente universitarios. Veo un señor arriba de una silla, al parecer gritando ante el ruido de la multitud las reglas de la pelea, y lo que pasaría si no las cumplían, solo me hacia sentir mas miedo.

-tenemos un nuevo contrincante, Jett Stetson- se anunciaba

Todos comenzaron a hacer un circulo al rededor del espectáculo, me puse de puntitas para poder ver, Jett izo su presentación y todos lo abullaban, en cambio cuando Kendall se presento se oían gritos y aplausos. Kendall nos avía invitado, mas bien a James, ya que ellos son compañeros de cuarto. Me acerqué al frente para poder verla mejor.  
Kendall lo traía como muñeco de trapo, y Jett estaba empezando a sangrar demasiado al chocar contra las rodillas de Kendall una y otra vez, asta que Jett callo inconsciente en el ultimo golpe el cual me salpico de sangre mi camiseta junto con mi chaleco.

-¿que haces?- me pregunto molesto

-no pude ver desde allí- le grite

Estaba contemplando la sangre en mi ropa cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien en frente de mi, alcé la mirada mirando sus botas negras, sus pantalones oscuros y su ejercitado cuerpo de Kendall. Alguien me empujo por detrás y Kendall me sujeto del brazo antes de caer asia delante.

-hey! aléjate de el- mostraba una mirada retadora, lo cual izo que todos los de mi alrededor se alejaran de mi

-siento mucho lo de tu chaleco, se ve bien en ti- cambiando su aspecto de antes por una sonrisa

-¡Vamos Kendall! tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!- se escucho un señor detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud de fans.

-¿que estabas pensando idiota?- me grito Carlos

-¿Vine aquí para ver una pelea no?-

-tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí Logan- dijo James

-tampoco Carlos- sonreí

-el no trata de meterse en el circulo- dijo James

-Vámonos- Carlos me limpio la cara salpicada de sangre, me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y nos dirigimos asía la salida.

**Dejen sus comentarios.. Cuídense**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capitulo, gracias a andrearusher y a elchicodelaspoesias por sus consejos y por querer ayudarme:3**  
**Carlos me siguió hasta mi habitación y de inmediato me quite mi chaleco ensangrentado.**

-que asqueroso, ¿donde as estado?- pregunto Liam desde su cama, mi compañero de cuarto, mire a Carlos y se encogió de hombros

-¿no as visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Logan?- pregunto Carlos

Liam negó con la cabeza acomodando sus gafas, Carlos me guiño el ojo y salio de la habitación serrando la puerta detrás de el. De inmediato me llego un mensaje de Carlos como de costumbre.

"Pasare la noche con James, te veo mañana rey del cuadrilátero"

-tomare un baño-

-claro, avisaré a los medios de comunicación- bromeo Liam, tome mi toalla y me metí a la regadera.  
Al día siguiente James y Carlos se unieron a mí en el almuerzo, tenia la intención de sentarme solo pero la cafetería estaba completamente llena.

-James- oí una voz

James asintió, Carlos y yo volteamos al lugar de la mesa donde se había sentado Kendall, una chica rubia se sentó en su regazo y la otra a su lado

-creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca- murmuro Carlos

-te oí inbesil- le dijo la rubia a Carlos

Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra Kendall se puso de pie, asiendo que la chica cayera al piso

-Carlos es mi amigo, búscate otro regazo, Lex-

-¡Kendall!- Kendall la ignoro, se levantó y se fue junto con la otra chica. Intercambio miradas con James e inició una conversación con un chico de fútbol. Ya había pasado un rato y James, Carlos yo seguíamos ahí, Kendall se puso de pie con el propósito de irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro borde de la mesa.

-¿que?- pregunto James, alcé la mirada y me di cuenta de que me miraba a mi -ya lo conoces, es el mejor amigo de Carlos, estuvo con nosotros la otra noche- tenia una sonrisa que ahora me daba cuenta era encantadora, rodé los ojos en su intento de coquetearme.

-¿desde cuando Carlos tiene un mejor amigo?- pregunto Kendall

-desde tercer año- contesto Carlos -¿no lo recuerdas Kendall? tu arruinaste su chaleco-  
Kendall rió -he arruinado tantos-

-asqueroso- murmure

Kendall giro una silla y se sentó a mi lado

-así que tu eres el amigo de Carlos ¿he?-

-no, tengo un nombre- paresia divertido con mi respuesta, lo cual hizo que me enojara mas

-bien y, ¿cual es?-

le di un mordisco a la manzana, mire asía Carlos y James -estoy tratando de comer-

-mi nombre es Kendall, Kendall Night-

-lo se-

-¿lo sabes?- pregunto alzando una de sus cejas

-es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre-

-¿tú tienes un tic o algo?-

-¿un que?-

-un tic, tus ojos no dejan de moverse- rió -de hecho, tus ojos son increíbles- se acerco a pocos centímetros de mi rostro -¿son cafés?-

Aparte mi mirada asía otro lado, no me gustaba esa sensación que me causaba estar cerca de el, no quería ser otro chico mas que seruborizaba ante su mirada, no dejaría que me afectara de esa manera.

-ni siquiera pienses en eso Kendall, el es como mi hermano- advirtió Carlos

-Carlos, acabas de decirle que no, ahora no parara- dijo James

-tu no eres su tipo- continuo Carlos

-soy el tipo de todos- dijo Kendall, lo mire y sonreí -ha, no soy un bastardo después de todo-

camino al rededor de la mesa y se inclino al oído de Carlos, James le lanzo una papa frita a Kendall

-¡quita los labios de la oreja de mi chico Kendall!- grito James

-me retiro, me retiro- mostró sus manos en señal de inosensia, camino asía la puerta seguido de chicas y chicos que trataban de llamar su atención, Carlos se hecho a reír

-Ho no, estas en problemas Logan- dijo Carlos entre risas

-¿que te dijo?- pregunte cuidadosamente

-el quiere que lo lleves a casa ¿verdad?- pregunto James y Carlos asintió -eres un chico inteligente Logan, pero si llegas a enojarte con el no lo tomes en contra de Carlos y yo ¿de acuerdo?-

-no boy a caer en su juego James-

-el no caerá en su juego James- le dijo Carlos tomándolo del brazo

Los vi salir de la cafeteria para su proxima clase, me levanté y me puse mi mochila a los hombros, podía caminar por el pasillo como un estudiante normal de primer año.

Ya no había miradas, ni lastima, ni mas rumores, ni chicos susurrando a mis espaldas por mi pasado, esta comenzando de nuevo, ahora solo era yo, con la ilusión de que así me vieran, un chico con buenas notas que siempre usa chalecos, simplemente un chico más Logan Mitchell.

**Aquí termina el cáp. ¿les gusta ? ¿Qué creen que oculta Logan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le agradezco a andrearusher, elchicodelaspoesias, YaoiLover143 y loganeitor96 por haber dejado review, y por sus criticas constructivas :). Esto es lo mismo que en los capítulos anteriores solo que desde el punto de vista de Kendall.**

Kendall  
Incluso con el sudor de su frente y el pesar en su respiración, no parecía enferma. Su piel ya no tenia ese resplandor y sus ojos no eran tan brillantes, pero todavía era hermosa.

- Kendall - dijo con voz ronca - ven aquí bebe, esta bien, ven

Me acerque mas hacia ella, estiro sus largos y elegantes dedos y acaricio mi hombro

- está bien Kendall - susurro - mami quiere decirte algo -

Uso lo que quedaba de fuerza y se aserco mas acia mi - lo que voy a pedirte sera muy duro, hijo. Se que lo puedes hacer por que ahora eres un niño grande.-

Levantó su brazo acariciándome la mejilla, solo pudo mantenerla así por unos segundos antes de que callera de nuevo a la cama.

- En primer lugar, esta bien sentirse triste, esta bien sentir cosas, recuerda eso. Segundo, se un niño tanto como puedas, juega Kendall, se tonto. Tu y tus hermanos y tu padre cuidense, aun cuando estén en otro lugar.-

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

- Algún día te enamoraras, hijo. No te conformes con cualquier persona. elige a alguien por el cual tengas que luchar y despues nunca dejes de pelear, nunca - cayó una lágrima por su mejilla -y nuca olvides que mami te ama-

Mi padre entro junto con mis tres hermanos mayores, de alguna forma me asía sentir mejor verlos tan tristes como yo, minutos despues todos nos despedimos de mami, el mayor de mis hermanos nos dirigió hacia nuestra habitación, y el durmió con migo esa noche ya que no paraba de llorar, cuando la tristesa se fuera, siempre jugaría y siempre pelearia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor y luego la angustia. Ese era el orden lógico y siempre a sido así.

Pero no para mi.

Disidí desde hace mucho tiempo, estar con muchas chicas y chicos hasta que ese alguien llegara, un chico, valiente, inteligente, hermoso, inalcanzable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba parado en la puerta de mi departamento se me vino a la mente la imagen de aquel chico con chaleco ensangrentado, lo empuje de mi memoria mientras me enfocaba en la sala de estar. Serré la puerta de mi departamento para dirigirme al mi primera clase.

- espera - me grito James - tengo que llevar a Carlos al campus ¿ quieres que te lleve ? -

-no, puedo llevarlo yo si quieres -

-uh no- la cara de James iso una mueca

Me senté en mi moto y arranque el motor, era divertido ver su reacción cuando trataba de coquetear con Carlos, pero avía una linea que no podía crusar, Carlos era solo de el. Y cualquier persona que le interesara.

Justo antes de entrar a la cafetería Lex y Ashley se pararon en frente de mi, había tenido relaciones con Lex una noche antes de que otro chico lo isiera

-hola Lex- pase la puerta de la cafetería e independientemente me siguieron

-James- asentí, estaba sentado con Carlos y aquel chico de chaleco, podía sentir su mirada recorrer todo el camino asta dejar mi bandeja de comida en la mesa, cuando me senté, Lex uso mi rodilla para sentarse, sentí la mano de Lex en mi muslo abriéndose paso para llegar a mi entrepierna. Justo antes de sentir su mano en sima de mi escuche murmuros de Carlos.

-creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca-

Lex se dio vuelta -te he oído invesil- Un panecillo paso por la cara de Lex y reboto en el suelo, intercambie miradas con James y moví mi rodilla asiendo que Lex callera al suelo.

No tardo mucho para que el par se fuera, tenia una regla: respeto.

En poco tiempo la mayoría en la cafetería se había ido, mire al rededor a James y Carlos todavía aquí, hablando con su amigo. El tenia el pelo corto y ligeramente peinado asía arriba, su piel era blanca con un pequeño tono de bronceado por las vacaciones de verano, pero sus hojos.. era un extraño color café. Había algo en su rostro que me hacia recordar algo, y no estaba seguro de que era.

Me levante y camine hacia el, fue entonses cuando lo vi, detrás de su belleza y su falsa inosensia había algo mas, algo frió y calculador. Este chico ocultaba algo, lo sabia por que yo había vivido el mismo pecado toda mi vida, solo que el lo mantenía en secreto.

Observé a James asta que lo sintió  
"quien es ese" gesticule con la boca

-¿que?- pregunto, un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario

Rodó sus hojos por tercera o cuarta vez, lo estaba molestando y yo encontraba eso bastante divertido.

-¿tienes un tic?-

-¿un que?- pregunto

-un tic, tus hojos no dejan de moverse no pude evitar reírme, me gustaba mas a cada segundo, me incline mas serca de su rostro -de hecho, tus ojos son increíbles ¿son cafés?-

Inmediatamente se sonrojó, lo acia sentir incomodo, y eso significaba que estaba llegando a alguna parte.

-tu no eres su tipo- dijo Carlos

-soy el tipo de todos-

-ha- una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa mas hermosa que avía visto -no soy un bastardo después de todo-

Me levante, le di la vuelta a la mesa y me incline al oído de Carlos - ayúdame aquí ¿quieres? me comportare, lo juro- una patata frita salto a mi cara

-¡ quita los labios de la oreja de mi chico Kendall!- grito James

-me retiro, me retiro - alcé mis manos en señal de inocencia

Camine hacia la puerta, seguido de chicos y chicas que trataban de llamar mi atención antes de que llegara a ella, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un desafío. Lo extraño era que no iba a intentar nada que no quisiera el, me molestaba que pensara que yo era un pedazo de mierda, pero me molestaba mas el hecho de que me importaba, de cualquier manera, me gustaba el echo de que por fin alguien era impredecible.

El era totalmente lo contrario a todos los que había conocido aquí, y tenia que saber por que.

**Espero actualizar pronto :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le agradezco a loganeitor96 por su review y a Darth Sethbek por esa crítica constructiva ;) Perdonen chicos, esas altísimas de ortografía. Pero creo que mejore ;)**

Logan

Puse mi mochila en el suelo, me incline para sacar mi laptop de mi mochila cuando alcé la vista Kendall se avía sentado en el escritorio siguiente.

-Bien, así podrás tomar los apuntes por mí- me dijo mostrando sin duda, una de sus mejores sonrisas

-ni siquiera estas en esta clase- le dije con disgusto

-claro que si, por lo general me siento allá- mire asía donde apuntaba, donde un grupo de chicas miraba hacia acá y en medio de ellas había un lugar vacío

-no tomare notas por ti- le dije encendiendo mi laptop

-lo siento ¿te ofendí de alguna manera?- podía sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi mejilla, solo suspire y sacudí la cabeza

-entonces ¿cuál es tu problema?-

-no me acostare contigo, deberías darte por vencido-

Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro -no te he preguntado si dormirías con migo-

-no soy como ninguno de esos chicos o chicas- apunte asía el grupo que nos miraba -no estoy impresionado por tu encanto o por tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien, ¿por qué no bienes con Carlos esta noche?- reí ante su petición -no estoy tratando de aprovecharme, solo quiero pasar el rato-

-¿cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?-

Kendall sacudió la cabeza riendo -solo ven, ni siquiera coqueteare contigo, lo juro-

-voy a pensarlo-

El profesor entro a clase, Kendall se volvió al frente sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro con un pequeño hoyuelo, entre más reía más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

-¿quién me puede decir que presidente tenía un amante?- pregunto el profesor

-asegúrate de escribir eso- susurro Kendall -necesitaré eso para las entrevistas de trabajo

-shh- escribí cada palabra que dictaba el profesor

Kendall se relajó en su mesa, se alternaba entre bostezar o mirar en el monitor, recargándose en mí brazo, ice un esfuerzo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos lo hacían difícil, el resto de la clase se la pasó jugando con su pulsera de cuero de mano, hasta que termino. Me apresure a la salida y al pasillo asta sentir una distancia segura, pero al darme cuenta Kendall estaba a mi lado.

-¿has pensado en ello?- pregunto colocándose sus gafas de sol

Una chica morena se puso en frente de nosotros con una mirada de esperanza -hola Kendall -dijo jugando con su cabello, me adelante caminando, me pregunte por que hablaba de esa manera, ¿acaso a Kendall le gustaba su tono de voz de niña? era obvio que era mucho más madura. Seguí pensando hasta que Kendall apareció a mi lado.

-¿en dónde estaba?..¡Así! tú estabas pensando

-¿de que estas ablando?- ice una mueca

-¿vas a venir?-

-si digo que sí, ¿dejaras de seguirme?-

Lo considero y luego contesto -si-

-entonces iré-

-¿cuándo?-

Suspire -iré esta noche-

Kendall sonrió y se detuvo en seco -genial, te veré luego- grito detrás de mi

Doble la esquina para encontrarme con Carlos y Finch fuera de mi dormitorio. Los tres terminamos en la misma mesa de la clase de orientación para primer año.

-¿Kendall Knight?!Por Dios! Logan -dijo Finch con desaprobación

-solo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo, él no está acostumbrado a eso- dijo Carlos

-que sugieres que haga ¿dormir con él?-

Carlos se encogió de hombros -te ahorrara tiempo-

-le dije que iría esta noche-

Finch y Carlos intercambiaron miradas -el prometió que me dejaría de molestar si decía que si, ¿iras Carlos?-

-si- dijo Carlos -¿en verdad vendrás?-

Sonreí y pase junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, no estaba seguro de su promesa de no coquetear, ¿el me veía como un reto? o solo era lo suficientemente atractivo como para ser solo un buen amigo... no estaba seguro de cual me molestaba más.

Kendall

Me dirigí hacia James quien se despedía de Carlos y su amigo Finch, solo quedamos los dos

-¿te estas enganchando con Carlos cierto?-le dije divertido

Me dio un codazo -no es asunto tuyo-

-¿tiene alguna hermana o hermano?-

-no, es hijo único, deja a sus amigos en paz, Kendall hablo en serio-

-¿hablas de Logan?-

-hablo de todos sus amigos, incluso Finch, prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de ellos-

Reí -no prometo nada-

Logan

Cuatro horas después Carlos llamo a mi puerta.

Carlos no se contuvo -¡qué asco Logan, pareces un vagabundo-

-bien- dije sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba peinado asía distintas direcciones y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por unas gafas de montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. No ser atractivo era mi mejor plan, obviamente Kendall se desanimaría y dejaría su persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

-eres tan obvio- dijo Carlos -¿por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?-

-no estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie-

-obviamente-

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del departamento de James, abrió la puerta sonriendo cuando entre.

-¿qué te paso?-

-está tratando de no impresionar- dijo Carlos

Carlos y James se dirigieron a su habitación, yo me quede sentado en el sofá fuera de lugar.

Su departamento era muy agradable, los posters predecibles de chicas semidesnudas y señales de tránsito, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaban presentes.

Kendall

-¿qué haces?- me pregunto James

Tenía un chocolate en una mano y ropa sucia en la otra -¿limpiando?-

-eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué?-

-estoy esperando a alguien- dije metiendo los caballitos de tequila en el lavavajillas

-¿y?-

-Logan... James, invite a Logan-

-¡¿qué?! ¡No! ¡Por favor no!-

-trate James -me encogí de hombros -pero no pude, hay algo sobre él, no puedo evitarlo-

Escuche como James se encerraba en la habitación azotando la puerta, recorrí el sillón para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún condón tirado, no sería divertido explicar eso. Se trataba de Logan, sin embargo aria falta mucho más que publicidad falsa para meterlo en mi sofá, en ese punto la estrategia consistía en ir un paso a la vez.

Escuche el auto de Carlos, eso significaba que el ya había llegado, murmure y entre a la sala. Y ahí estaba: Gafas, el pelo despeinado, y lo que podía haber sido su pijama. Ni una sola vez alguien había entrado a mi departamento vestido así.

Su apariencia explicaba por qué había aceptado venir aquí tan rápido, era su plan para hacer que me aleje, pero... eso solo lo hacía ver más lindo.

Logan

-ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Kendall colapsando en el sofá por mi apariencia

-Carlos está terminando un ensayo-

-hablando de ensayos ¿ya terminaste el de historia?-

Él ni siquiera se inmutaba por mi peinado y fruncí el ceño -¿tu?-

-lo termine esta tarde-

-pero es para el próximo miércoles-

-¿qué tan difícil es un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?-

-soy flojo entonces, es probable que lo comience este fin de semana-

-bueno, puedo ayudarte si quieres-esperaba que se riera o algo, pero no, estaba siendo sincero

-¿tú me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo?-

-tengo una A en esa clase- dijo un poco molesto por mi incredulidad

-él tiene A en todas las clases, lo odio- dijo James entrando con Carlos de la mano

-¿acaso no puedo sacar buenas calificaciones? no estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer-

-¿por qué luchas con otros? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas?-

-lo ice, se me concedió la mitad, la otra mitad me encargo de ganármela por mi cuenta-

-ho- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos

-me encanta tu aspecto al natural, no suelen venir aquí así-

Sonrió divertido, eso solo me hacía enfurecer más. Se puso de pie.

-¿tienes hambre?-

- no, acabo de comer-

-no, no lo has hecho- dijo Carlos

Cruzo la habitación y abrió la puerta -vamos-

-¿a dónde?-

-podemos ir a una pizzería-

Mire mi ropa -realmente no estoy vestido-

El me observo por un momento -te vez bien, vamos que muero de hambre-

Seguí a Kendall al estacionamiento, quede horrorizado al ver que se montaba en una moto negra.

-hu... - no supe que decir, estaba realmente asustado

-sube, prometo ir lento-

Subí a la moto mientras él se ponía sus gafas de sol. Me sostuvo de las muñecas y las envolvió en su cintura.

-no hay nada de que agarrarse, excepto de mí, no me sueltes-

Kendall

Pise el acelerador, a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer, el pensamiento de que algún imbécil le isiera daño me enfureció, que Logan me asociara con alguien que le había hecho daño era peor.

No me había dado cuenta de mi velocidad hasta que me detuve en frente de la Pizzería y Logan bajo de la moto y empezó a gritar, yo no podía dejar de reír.

-conduje al límite de velocidad-

-sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista-

Mantuve la puerta abierta -no dejaría que nada te pasara-

Entro furioso al restaurante, fue una lástima, era el primer chico a quien había querido abrir la puerta, había estado esperando ese momento, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

El equipo de futbol estaba ahí, gritándome que tenía una cita, me mordí el labio esperando que Logan no los escuchara, lo seguí hasta una mesa y pedimos la orden, era la primera vez que me sentía avergonzado por mi conducta.

Apoye mis codos en la mesa, para sentirme lo más relajado posible

-entonces, eres un odia-hombres en general, o solo me odias a mí?-

-solo a ti, creo-

Me reí -no puedo comprenderte, tu eres el único que no trata de llamar mi atención-

-no es un truco Kendall, simplemente no me caes bien-

Auch -no estarías aquí si no te gustara-

-no digo que eres una mala persona, me molesta ser un objeto para tener sexo-

No pude contenerme, y me reí lo más fuete que pude.

-ho, me matas, se mi amigo entonces, no acepto un no por respuesta-

-no me importa ser amigos pero eso no quiere decir que trataras de hacerlo-

-no dormirás con migo, lo entiendo-

Y eso fue todo, sonrió y de inmediato se abrieron nuevas oportunidades de acostarme con él, pero apareció un recordatorio en mi cabeza, no quería arruinar esta rara amistad que acababa de empezar.

Le devolví la sonrisa -tienes mi palabra-

Él quería saber más sobre mí y yo me resistía a ir con el equipo de futbol y derribarlos con un solo golpe.

-¿de qué se ríen?- pregunto refiriéndose a la ruidosa mesa

Negué con la cabeza

-cuéntame- insistió

-se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar primero-

-¿primero?- ice una mueca esperando que no se fuera

Su rostro se relajó -y yo que creí que se reían de ti por estar con migo-

-¿qué? ¿Por qué no querría ser visto con tigo?-

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, oí un mal comentario de uno de ellos, harto de que nos faltaran al respeto, cuando me puse de pie se peleaban por salir del restaurante antes de llegar a su mesa. Me volví a sentar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿y por qué elegiste esta escuela?- pregunte

-es difícil de explicar, supongo que solo se sentía bien- se encogió de hombros

Si hubiera una frase para explicar lo que sentía era esa, no sabía qué diablos hacia ni por qué, pero algo de estar sentado frente a él en esta habitación me traía calma, incluso en medio de mi furia.

Le sonreí y abrí el menú -se lo que quieres decir-

**Esperen el próximo cap. Y díganme si esta interesante. Remarco que esta no es mi historia, es una adaptación de los dos libros: Beautiful Disaster y Walking Disaster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall

James se quedó parado en la puerta como un idiota enamorado despidiéndose de Carlos, luego serró la puerta cayendo al sofá con la más ridícula sonrisa en su cara.

-eres un idiota-

-¿yo? deberías haberte visto con Logan- dijo James -te odia, ríndete-

-no me odia-

-Kendall ¿qué estás haciendo? Porque si esto es solo un juego y arruinas lo mío con Carlos te matare-

-no sé que estoy haciendo, pero no es eso-

-no estoy bromeando-

James con un flechazo era molesto. James enamorado era casi intolerable.

-¿recuerdas a Tom?- le pregunte

-no es como eso, es diferente con Carlos. Es el indicado-

-¿cómo puedes saber eso en un par de meses?-

-lo supe en cuanto lo vi-

Odiaba cuando se ponía así, siempre terminaba con el corazón roto aunque a Carlos parecía gustarle. Lo que sea, nadie me aria balbucear y ser un borracho baboso por perder a esa persona, no valían la pena de todos modos.

Decidí ir a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama pensando en Logan y cada frase en nuestra conversación, no me odiaba del todo y eso hacia relajarme. Nunca me había sentido tan desacuerdo con migo mismo, algo acerca de ese sentimiento me hacía querer estar más cerca de él.

Las clases en la mañana parecieron durar bastante y estaba un poco disgustado con migo mismo por haber corrido hasta la cafetería, ni siquiera sabía si Logan estaría allí.

Pero si estaba.

Llene mi bandeja de comida con quien-sabe-que y luego camine hacia la mesa frente a Logan.

Logan

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa favorita en la cafetería.

-hola Brasil- saludo James al chico sentado delante de mí

-te perdí después del partido del sábado, bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor- dijo Brasil

-te lo agradezco, lleve a Carlos a cenar- dijo inclinándose para besar la frente de Carlos

-estas sentado en mi silla-

Brasil se volteo para ver a Kendall detrás de el

-o, ¿es el uno de tus chicos Ken?-

-absolutamente no- dije sacudiendo la cabeza

Brasil se encogió de obras y luego se cambió al final de la mesa

-hola -

-¿qué hay ahí?- no pude evitar preguntar acerca de su comida

-las señoras de la cafetería me asustan, no criticare sus habilidades culinarias-

James froto la espalda de Carlos

-el va a estar bien, solo le tomara un tiempo creer que Logan es resistente a sus encantos-

-no he tratado de seducirlo- dijo Kendall -él es mi amigo-

Mire a Calos -te lo dije, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-

-¿estudiaste para el examen de Biología?- me pregunto Kendall

-no importa cuánto estudie, no lo puedo entender del todo-

Kendall se puso de pie

-¿que?-

-vamos, te ayudare a estudiar-

-Kendall...-

-vamos, aprobaras ese examen-

Kendall me siguió hasta mi habitación, saque mis libros y estudiamos un rato, en la forma que él explicaba pasaron de ser confusos a obvios.

-Vamos, te acompañare a tu clase-

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros -¿no te enojaras si repruebo ¿verdad?-

-no reprobaras-

Legamos a la clase

-suerte- me dijo Kendall entregándome mis notas

-hola Ken-

Levanté la vista para ver a un chico alto en frente de nosotros

-Parker- asintió Kendall

Los ojos de Parker se iluminaron un poco cuando me vio y sonrió -hola Logan-

-hola- estaba un poco sorprendido, lo había visto en clase pero nunca había hablado con el -¿quién es?-

Kendall solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta

-es mejor que vayas a clases- dijo sacudiendo mis papeles

-gracias por ayudarme- le sonreí y entre a clase, me senté al lado de Carlos

-¿cómo te fue?- me pregunto Carlos

-es un buen tutor, y un buen amigo también-

Paso el examen y salimos de clase

-eso fue horrible- se quejó Carlos

-deberías de estudiar con nosotros, Kendall explica muy bien-

-y tú ni siquiera me ayudaste, pudiste haberme hecho un guiño o algo así-

Carlos se sigue quejando de camino al dormitorio

Kendall

Parker Hayes es más bien como mi archienemigo, de esos que mantienes lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vigilarlo.

Logan entro a clase y se sentó junto a Carlos, Parker los miraba fijamente, observándolos hablar. Me imaginaba agarrando un escritorio y lanzándolo hacia su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sin más clases por el día, no había mas razón para quedarme, me encamine hacia mi dormitorio.

Había sido muy malo con todos los que se han relacionado con migo desde mis dieciséis años, nuestra historia pudo haber sido la típica, chico malo se enamora de chico bueno, pero no, Logan no era ningún chico bueno, ocultaba algo.

Baje de la moto, todo lo que había resuelto en mi mente no tenía sentido. Solo había justificado mi extraña obsesión por él. Me senté en el sofá al lado de James de mal humor arrebatándole el control remoto.

-¿cuál es tu problema?- se quejó James

-no lo sé- le dije cambiando de canales para después pulsar el botón de silencio -Logan Mitchell-

-¿qué hay con él?-

-se mete bajo mi piel, creo que debería acostarme con él y superarlo-

James me miro por un rato inseguro -no me digas que... te importa Logan- James se soltó a reír

-no seas un idiota-

-te preocupas por él, creo que solo bastaba con que alguien se resistiera a estar contigo-

-tengo suerte de que me quisiera como amigo-

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y James asintió -tienes mido-

-¿a qué?-

-al rechazo-

-sabes que odio eso James, no me estás haciendo sentir mejor-

-así que te gusta y estas asustado ¿ahora qué?-

-Nada. Solo que encontré a un chico perfecto, demasiado bueno para mí-

-¿por qué no lo dejas tomar esa decisión por sí mismo?-

-por qué me preocupo por él, lo suficiente para no dejarlo tomar esa decisión-

-así que vas a seguir saliendo con el ¿por qué? parece una tortura-

Sonaba como tortura pero no tanto como tenerlo lejos -no quiero que termine con migo... o cualquier otro idiota-

Logan

Durante la siguiente semana revisaba la lista de calificaciones encontrándome entre los primeros.

-La tercera calificación más alta en el examen, bien hecho Logan- me felicito Kendall abrazándome, había un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos y un sentimiento extraño lo que me eso dar un paso atrás

-Gracias Ken no lo habría hecho sin ti-

Me rodeo por los hombros mientras abría paso entre la multitud

-¡abran paso! ¡Muévanse! ¡Vamos a darle paso a este pobre con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Es un jodido genio!-

Solo me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Le agradezco a loganeitor96 a Guest, y a todos los que siguen esta adaptación (: y perdonen la tardanza.**  
**Kendall.**

Ya no había tantas miradas a nuestro alrededor, supongo que ya estaban acostumbrados a vernos juntos.  
Lo seguí hasta la cafetería y Logan tomo su charola de comida, pero no llevaba su jugo favorito así que me dirigí asía las cocineras

-señorita... ¡señorita!-

-Night- dijo en voz ronca

Mostré mi mejor sonrisa -¿no hay jugo de naranja?-

-hay aya atrás, e estado demasiado ocupada como para traerlos acá-

-usted siempre esta ocupada, deberían aumentarle el sueldo, nadie mas trabaja tan duro como usted y nosotros lo notamos-

Me miro relajando su rostro -gracias, ya era hora de que lo notaran ¿quieres jugo de naranja?-

-solo uno... si no le molesta-

-para nada, volveré en seguida-

Lo lleve a la mesa y lo deje en frente de Logan

Logan

-no tenias por que hacerlo Kendall-

-no fue nada- Me sonrió y se fue con su grupo de amigos

Trate de no mirarlo mientras reía y hablaba, como los demás se peleaban por un lugar al lado de el.

-¿que ves?- me pregunto sorpresivamente Carlos

-nada, nada-

Kendall seguía afuera con su grupo de amigos cuando pase al salir

-espera Logan, te acompaño-

-no tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases Kendall, se como llegar-

Kendall fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. El la siguió con la mirada y asintió.

-te veré luego Logan-

-si- dije apenas en un susurro mientras corría tras ella

El asiento de Kendall permaneció bacía toda la clase. El profesor termino la clase temprano y me apresure a caminar por el césped, tenia que encontrarme con James para entregarle unas notas.

-¿Logan?- Parker corrió asía mi hasta alcanzarme y me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes -hola, no creo que nos hayamos conocido adecuadamente- me extendió la mano -Parker Hayes-

Extendí mi mano y sonreí -Logan Mitchell-

-estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tus calificaciones, felicidades-

-gracias, Kendall me ayudo un poco-

-el y tu son...-

-amigos-

Parker sonrió -¿te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?-

-no-

-deberías venir, será divertido-

-hablare con Carlos-

-son muy amigos ¿verdad?-

-hicimos un pacto el verano pasado, no asistiremos a una fiesta sin el otro. No creo que tenga planes así que iremos-

-genial, nos vemos allí-

Lo vi alejarse, el era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello lacio y rubio oscuro se movía cuando caminaba.

-el es mas tu tipo- dijo James detrás de mi

-es lindo ¿no?- no podía dejar de sonreír

-¿trajiste las notas?-

-si- las saque de mi mochila y se las entregue y el las guardo. Me fui asía mi departamento, moría por una ducha después de recibir miradas de aquel chico alto.

-¿los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente?- me queje

-no- respondió Liam

Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta, Carlos entro y se aventó en mi cama.

-¿pueden creerlo? ¿Cuanto no estamos pagando y no hay agua caliente?-

Liam suspiro -¿por no te quedas con James?, de todos modos últimamente te la as pasado con el-

Carlos se puso de pie y saco su celular, mando un mensaje. Segundos más tarde sonó.

-buenas noticias, nos quedaremos en su departamento-

-¿que? ¡Yo no me quedare!-

-no tienes opción- me sonrió

-esta bien- le dije en derrota, no tenia ninguna excusa.

Carlos salto -¡esto será divertido!-

Media hora mas tarde empacamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos asía el departamento de James y Kendall, Carlos toco la bocina cuando llegamos. James salio corriendo del departamento y nos ayudo meter las maletas a la casa. Carlos y yo nos quedamos paralizados cuando vimos a una chica salir del cuarto de baño abotonándose la blusa. Era la misma chica que Kendall había seguido, Carlos miro a James.

James levantó las manos -ella esta con Kendall-

Kendall apareció en boxers en la esquina de la habitación, la chica se le acerco

-te dejare mi número-

-no es necesario, es mejor que te vallas- le dijo a la chica

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Kendall, luego agarro su bolso y se fue.

Kendall se metió a la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado, James ayudaba a Carlos a meter lo demás y yo me senté en el sofá pensando si el venir aquí fue una buena idea.

Kendall entro a la sala

-¿que pasa? ¿Tuviste un día duro?-

-si, estoy un poco disgustado-

-¿con migo?-

-si, como puedes tratar a alguien de esa manera-

-¿como la trate?-

-ella no paresia entender tus intensiones Kendall-

Suspire enojado, mire el sofá completamente desordenado por su uso anterior -creo que dormiré en otro sofá-

-¿por que?-

-¡no dormiré en esa cosa, ¡quien sabe en lo que estaría acostándome!-

Levanto mis maletas -esta bien, dormirás en mi cama-

-la que esta peor que el sofá-

-no he estado con nadie en mi cama aparte de mí, no los dejo entrar a mi habitación-

-entonces por que.. ¿Estas planeando tener sexo con migo?-

-¡no!, por que no mejor tomas tú ducha con agua caliente y podemos estudiar un poco-

Lo mire por un momento y me dispuse a tomar una ducha.. La puerta se abrió y salte

-¿Carlos?-

-no, soy Kendall, olvidaste tu toalla-

Me asome por la cortina y su boca estaba llena de espuma

-¡fuera!-

-no puedo dormir sin cepillarme los dientes, no voy a mirar- rió

Unos segundos después la puerta se serró, me quite el jabón y salí de la ducha y me vestí. Dude antes de entrar a la habitación.

-bonita pijama- me dijo notando mis boxers a cuadros azules y una playera blanca. -iré a tomar una ducha-

Kendall salio, después de unos minutos regreso a la habitación. Después de apagar las luces se metió a la cama junto a mí.

-¿dormirás aquí?- pregunte, volviéndome para mirarlo

-¿aun no confías en mí?-

No dije nada, solo me di la vuelta y acomode mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sabanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una barrera entre los dos.

-buenas noches Loguie- susurro en mi mejilla antes de acostarse en su lugar, me puse tenso al escuchar mi nombre, creo que era la primera vez que lo decía, me alegraba de que las luces estuviesen apagadas, hubiera sido vergonzoso que vieran mi reacción o el rubor en mis mejillas.

**Esperen el próximo Cáp.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall

El Sol empezaba a iluminar la habitación cuando abrí los ojos. Respire profundamente por la nariz y entonces me di cuenta del olor a shampoo de Logan en mi cara, segundos después la alarma sonó, asiendo que despertara.

-¿Kendall? la alarma- dijo perezosamente estirándose enzima de mí. Se estiro y golpeo la alarma asiendo que dejara de sonar, luego se dejo caer en su almohada.

-¿estabas despierto?-

-prometí que me portaría bien, pero no dije nada acerca de que te impidiera dormir enzima de mi-

-no me acosté en sima de ti-

-¿quieres bajar a desayunar?-

-no tengo hambre-

-¿por que no bienes con migo a la cafetería que esta cerca?-

-no confió en tu forma de conducir- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿a donde vas?-

-a clases ¿necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?-

Camine asía el, y apoye las manos contra sus hombros -¿eres temperamental o esto cambiara una vez que te convenza de que no estoy planeando ningún estupido plan para tener sexo con tigo?- su cuerpo estaba ligeramente temblando

-no soy temperamental-

Me incline y susurre en su oído -no quiero acostarme con tigo Logan, me gustas de masiado-

Me retire de la habitación conteniéndome de saltar de alegría, hacerlo estar en guardia no era siempre fácil, pero cuando lo hacia me asía sentir un paso mas cerca de... ¿de que? no lo se, simplemente se sentía bien.

Había pasado algo de tiempo después de que fui de compras y prepare el desayuno, Logan salio de la habitación y se sentó.

-¿enserio no quieres desayunar?-

-no, gracias enserio-

Acababa de salir de la cama y se veía adorable, era ridículo. James tomo su ración de comida y lo dejo caer delante de Carlos.

-no me mires así James, no quiero ir-

-Carlitos, solo hay dos fiestas de citas al año, y todavía falta un mes para que te pongas al corriente con tus calificaciones-

-¿y Logan?-

-le conseguiremos una cita, por favor Logan, te conseguiremos una sita con un tipo inteligente y divertido-

Fruncí el seño y deje caer el sartén en el fregadero asiendo un ruido espantoso.

-no me hagas ningún favor Kendall-

-eso no es lo que quise decir, todos saben que a mi no me va bien con las cosas de parejas, pero así no tendré que preocuparme por que esperes un anillo de compromiso después-

Carlos se inclino asía Logan con una expresión de suplica -¿Siii?-

-por que no mejor nos quedamos aquí?-

-por que no puedo, soy de primer año y tengo que asegurarme de tener buena reputación-

Logan se veía mortificado, no quería ir. Pero Carlos y James siempre lo convencían, si no fuera yo seria algún otro de mi grupo de amigos, había escuchado historias que contaban, y no podría soportar que hablaran así de el. Atravesé la cocina y me senté delante de el

-vamos Logan ¿quieres ir con migo?-

Miro a Carlos, luego a James y por ultimo a mi -si- dijo en un suspiro

Carlos saltaba de alegría y lo abrazaba, Logan no se veía contento, pero yo no era la causa de que el se sintiera infeliz.

Logan y Carlos salieron del departamento minutos mas tarde, James comenzó a lavar los platos, feliz de que por fin Carlos accediera.

-gracias amigo, creí que Carlos nunca iría-

-pero que... ¿intentaban encontrar a alguien que fuera con Logan?-

-Carlos podría hacerlo, no lo se ¿que importa?-

-¡importa!-

-¿si?-

-no lo hagan ¿esta bien? no quiero verlo besándose en un rincón oscuro con Parker Hayes o cualquier otra persona-

-¿cuanto tiempo crees que esto seguirá así?-

Fruncí el seño -no lo se, tanto como pueda, no me presiones-

-Kendall ¿lo quieres o no?-

-solo somos amigos, ¿que se acerca de tener sitas James? si el conoce a alguien mas y empiezan a salir, lo perderé-

-entonces sal con el-

Negué con la cabeza -todavía no estoy listo-

-eso es nuevo ¿tienes miedo?- me arrojo una toalla a la cara y callo al suelo, la levante y juguetee con ella

-el es... diferente-

-¿y que esperas?-

-solo una razón más, supongo-

-en un poco más de una semana es su cumpleaños-

-bueno, tenemos que hacer algo, ¿Carlos tiene algo en mente? supongo que mejor le compro algo ¿que demonios le compro?-

James cerro la puerta de su habitación riendo. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me vestí para ir a clases.

La clase duro una eternidad, atravesé el campus corriendo y vi a Logan con un tipo asiendo que me hirviera la sangre, unos segundos

después reconocí a James y suspire de alivio.

-hola Kendall-

-James- asentí, dirigiendo mi atención a Logan -¿necesitas un aventón a casa?-

-así es como se hacen los rumores-

-correcto- James sonrió

Se subió a mi moto y lo lleve a casa, antes de que supiera que iba a hacer ya estaba subiendo las escaleras asta su habitación, camine mas rápido para emparejarme.

-no te enojes- dije recordando lo velos que fui en mi moto, olvide que odia eso

Se detuvo -¿olvidaste que iba con tigo? ¿Estas intentando matarme?-

-no podría pensar en una mejor manera de morir-

-hay algo muy mal con tigo, todo el mundo asume que tenemos sexo, estas empeorando las cosas-

-¿a quien le importa lo que piensen?-

-a mi Kendall- empujo la puerta de su recamara y entro

Los ojos cafés de Logan se obsuresieron y se dirigieron a mí -no es gracioso ¿quieres que toda la escuela crea que soy uno de tus juguetes?-

-nadie piensa eso- me excuse

Sostuve la puerta abierta y salio de la habitación asta que se detuvo de golpe, al principio creí que se había lastimado por su cara de asombro pero luego continuo

-probablemente piensen que estamos juntos y que tu estas continuando con tu... estilo de vida, debo verme patético- dirigió la mirada asía mi -no creo que deba quedarme con tigo, deberíamos estar lejos el uno del otro-

-nadie piensa que estamos juntos Logan-

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, me sentí un poco desesperado, lo que era bastante inquietante

-voy a arreglar esto ¿de acuerdo? no quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa-

Logan era siempre un misterio, estaba inquieto y claramente molesto. Fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeo, claramente como pareja no íbamos a funcionar. No importa lo que hiciera o como me las arreglaba para complacerlo, nunca seria lo suficientemente bueno para el. No quería que terminara con alguien como yo, solo tendría que conformarme con las migajas de tiempo que tenia con el.

Una voz familiar me susurro que necesitaba luchar por lo que quería, luchar paresia mucho más fácil que la alternativa.

-déjame compensártelo- le dije -vamos al club, luego podemos ir a The Red Door-

-si la gente nos ve, me va a ir peor. Que se supone que deba hacer ¿llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar?-

Fruncí el seño -no me refería a eso-

Subió a la moto y envolvió sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura. Cuando lo tenía al rededor todo el mundo paresia desaparecer.

Le dijimos a Carlos y James de nuestros planes y nos alistamos, Logan fue el ultimo en salir. Llevaba puesto un traje, pantalón ajustado negro, corbata y cambio su típico chaleco por una camisa casual, simplemente irresistible.

Le extendí mi brazo y nos subimos al coche de James. Minutos después llegamos al restaurant, habíamos bebido un poco, menos James, el quería seguir bien para cuidar a su auto. Nos dirigimos a The Red y paso como tres filas de coches en el estacionamiento.

-es para hoy James- dijo Carlos

-tengo que encontrar un buen espacio, no quiero que un idiota borracho lo raye-

James por fin se estaciono y nos dirigimos a la puerta de The Red tomados de las manos. Todas las cabezas se giraron asía Logan, esta iba a ser una noche mala.

Caminamos a la barra cerca de la pista de baile, Megan estaba con su habitual estilo de caza y me miraba tentativamente antes de que la pudiera reconocer. Liam me vio llegar con Logan, sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en mi recorriendo mi cuerpo completamente, su mirada cambio cuando apreté mi mano con la de Logan.

Las personas que estaban sentadas en la barra de la pista de baile se apartaron al vernos llegar. Tal vez, en esta situación era malo, pero ser Kendall Knight tenia sus ventajas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mis agradecimientos a tanguitarojadeKendo, GustavoRusherBoy13, a quikerusherboy por dejar esos inspiradores reviews y a todos los que siguen esta historia y la leen, claro.**

LOGAN

Carlos me saco a la pista de baile, tal vez no era muy bueno bailando pero igual Carlos era muy divertido y no había diferencia.  
Cuando termino la canción nos dirigimos asía la barra donde estaba Kendall, ya como era de esperarse rodeado de chicos y chicas queriendo llamar su atención.

-así será toda la noche, solo ignóralos Logan- dijo James y Carlos asintió

La rubia sonrió cuando Kendall ordeno dos cervezas mas, el camarero quito las tapas y se las entrego a Kendall, la rubia de inmediato tomo una, y Kendall se la arrebato

-lo siento, no es para ti-

Se acerco y me la entrego, le di un trago y reí al ver a la rubia alejarse enojada

-como si fuera capas de comprarle una cerveza a alguien en un bar.- dijo Kendall, alcé mi cerveza y el mostró media sonrisa -eres diferente-

Choco su cerveza con la mía -por ser el único chico que con el que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir- dije dando un trago

-¿es en serio?- se inclino a mi -primero, yo si tengo estándares, jamás e dormido con alguien feo, jamás, segundo, yo quería dormir con tigo, pensé en hacerlo muchas beses pero no lo ise por que ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, creo que eres mejor que eso-

No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa burlona -crees que soy demasiado bueno para ti-

-no conozco ni un solo chico lo suficientemente bueno para ti-

El ambiente cambio y le dedique una sonrisa de complacencia -gracias Ken- le dije colocando mi botella en la barra  
Kendall de repente me jalo asía la pista de baile, donde estaban James y Carlos. Kendall coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria, pude sentir como su ejercitado torso se tensaba debajo de su camisa cuando pasaba mis manos en el. La siguiente canción irrumpió en la que estábamos bailando pero Kendall no paresia querer volver a la barra.

De verdad comenzaba a hacer mucho calor aquí y las luces multicolores me hicieron sentir un poco mareado, cerré mis ojos e incline mi cabeza en su hombro. Kendall tomo mis manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello volviendo las suyas a mi cintura. Cuando sentí sus labios y luego su lengua en mi cuello me aleje de el.

El sonrió -¿que pasa Logan?-

Me fui de la pista y me senté en la barra furioso, segundos después Kendall se sentó al lado

-¿crees que eso va a cambiar lo que piensan sobre nosotros?-

Sonrió -no me importa lo que piensen sobre nosotros-

Lo mire por ultima vez para dirigirme asía la salida, pero me tomo del hombro -Logan-

-yo nunca estaré lo suficientemente borracho como para acostarme con tigo-

Pude notar su expresión de ira, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un chico de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos azules apareció en frente de nosotros con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Ho, no es este Kendall Knight?-

-hola Liam-

-preséntame a tu novio-

Kendall dio un ultimo trago y lo dejo sobre la barra -el no es mi novio-

Se levanto y llevo a Liam a la pista, el solamente lo manoseo en una canción, luego en otra y otra, cuando el se inclino les di la espalda asía la barra.

-luces molesto- dijo un chico a mi lado -¿es ese tu novio?-

-no-

-que bueno, hubiera sido muy incomodo si lo fuera-

Tome el último trago de mi cerveza

-¿quieres otra?- voltee a verlo y sonrió -soy Ethan-

-Logan- el pidió dos mas y le sonreí

-gracias-

-así que ¿vives aquí he?-

-si, bueno me estoy quedando en un departamento como a una hora de aquí, me pienso quedar hasta encontrar algún trabajo-

-tus ojos te asen lucir realmente lindo- sonreí sintiendo el enojo de Kendall

Los ojos de Ethan se ampliaron cuando me incline asía el, sonreí al sentir su mano en mi rodilla pero se alejo cuando Kendall se paro enfrente.

-¿estas listo Logan?-

-estoy hablando Kendall-

-ni siquiera lo conoces-

-es Ethan-

-un placer- Kendall me miro, suspire y mire a Ethan

-El es Kendall-

-Kendall Knight- dijo Kendall

-¿K Kendall Knight? ¿Kendall Knight de Eastern?-

-si-

-te vi luchando contra Jett ase poco, creí que iba a morir- dijo impresionado

-si ¿quieres verlo de nuevo?-

Nos dedico una mirada por última vez y luego se fue.

-¿ya estas listo?-

-eres un idiota-

James, Carlos, Kendall y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, el intento tomar mi mano pero la aparte de inmediato, asiendo que Kendall se parara en frente de mí.

-¡debería besarte y superarlo! ¡Estas siendo ridículo!-

-no soy un amigo para complacerte Kendall-

-nunca dije que te quería para eso, no te e tratado con algo mas que respeto Logan-

-no tenias por que ahuyentar a Ethan-

-¿sabes quien es?-

Negué con la cabeza -yo si, fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados-

-así que tienen algo en común-

-¿me estas llamando violador?- dijo en un tono frió y bajo

Lo había llevado un poco lejos -no, yo solo estoy molesto con tigo-

-de acuerdo, he estado bebiendo y tu piel estaba a tres centímetros cerca de mi cara y eres muy lindo, lo siento ¿si?-

-¿crees que soy lindo?- pregunte con un tono curioso, y una sonrisa en mi rostro

-eres muy lindo y tu lo sabes, ¿por que sonríes?-

-nada, vamonos-

Camine al frente y Kendall sacudió la cabeza -¿que...? ¿Logan...?-

No podía dejar de sonreír y Kendall paresia estar sonriendo de nuevo -me estas volviendo loco ¿sabias?-

KENDALL

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, al llegar Logan tomo primero una ducha. Al terminar entro a la habitación con una sonrisa aun en su cara.  
Lo vi por un momento y el me devolvió la mirada, su mirada fue de mis ojos a mis labios, entonces lo supe.

-buenas noches Loguie- dije dándome la vuelta maldiciéndome mentalmente. No me iba a aprovechar, no después de haberme

perdonado el espectáculo con Liam.

-¿Ken?- se apoyo en un codo

-¿si?- le dije sin moverme

-se que estoy borracho y acabamos de discutir esto pero...-

-no voy a tener sexo con tigo, deja de preguntar-

-¿que? ¡No!- me di la vuelta y reí por su expresión horrorizada

-¿que pasa Logan?-

-esto...- se recostó sobre mi pasando un brazo al rededor de mi estomago. Relaje una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabello húmedo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

-eres el chico mas confuso que he conocido Loguie-

-es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haber asustado al único chico que se me acercó-

-¿hablas de Ethan el violador?-

-no importa- dijo comenzando a alejarse

Tome su brazo antes de que dejara de hacer contacto -no, lo digo en serio, debes de ser mas cuidadoso. Si no hubiera estado ahí... ya no hay que hablar de eso, pero... ¿aun así quieres que me disculpe?-

-no, ni siquiera es por eso-

-¿por que es?- esperaba que dijera que me quería o algo.

-estoy borracho, es la única excusa que tengo-

Lo único que izo fue recostar su mejilla contra mi pecho y quedo dormido -no necesitas una excusa Loguie, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo- dije apenas en un susurro.

**Esperen el próximo Cáp.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias quikerusherboy y tanguitarojadekendo, me animan los días. Y me da gusto saber que les gusta esta adaptación :D**

KENDALL

Logan se durmió antes que yo, su respiración era calmada y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado contra el mío. Era cálido, y su nariz hacia el zumbido más mínimo y dulce cuando inhalaba, se sentía demasiado bien. Tan asustado como eso me hacía sentir no me podía mover.

Podría despertarse y gritar por dejar que esto pasara, o peor, trataría de que nunca pasara de nuevo. No quería serrar mis ojos y perderme ni un segundo de como se sentía tener a Logan tan cerca.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, tome un respiro. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y ya era de día, mierda, sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Logan se movía tratando de salirse de debajo de mi.

-basta Logan, estoy durmiendo-

Se libero de mi agarre y se sentó en la cama, su espalda estaba hacia mí y se dio la vuelta -¿que pasa Logan?-

-voy por un vaso de agua ¿quieres algo?-

Negué con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Podía escuchar la voz de James afuera así que me levante de la cama y camine a la cocina. Vi a Logan vertiendo jarabe de chocolate en un tazón de avena.

-eso es asqueroso- replique

-buenos días para ti también-

-escuche que tú cumpleaños se acerca-

Se puso un poco nervioso -si... no soy una persona de cumpleaños, tal vez salga con Carlos a comer algo, puedes venir si quieres-

-de acuerdo-

-¿cuando es tú cumpleaños?-

-el primero de Abril-

-¿tu cumpleaños es el día de los inocentes?-

Me reí por su expresión -vas a llegar tarde, me voy a vestir-

-voy a ir con Carlos-

Ese pequeño rechazo era más duro de escuchar de lo que debía de haber sido, me preguntaba si era por lo que paso anoche. Trataba de alejarse de mí y eso era decepcionante.

-como sea- dije dándole la espalda

Carlos y Logan tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron rápido. James salió de la habitación.

-¿acaban de irse?- pregunto

-si-

-pero que... Carlos ni siquiera me dijo adiós- se sentó en el sillón -¿le preguntaste a Logan sobre su cumpleaños?-

-no le gustan los cumpleaños-

-¿que vas a hacer?-

-una fiesta- James asintió -y... ¿que tal un perrito?-

-Logan vive en los dormitorios -James parresia comprender -¿tenerlo aquí? ¿Enserio?-

-tienes que admitir que eso lo va a conquistar-

-¿de eso se trata Kendall? ¿de ganarte a Logan?-

-olvídalo-

-puedes conseguir el perro -se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro -pero si admites que tienes sentimientos por Logan-

Mire a todas partes, menos a la idiota sonrisa de James. Iba a retractarme pero el perrito era una idea brillante, Logan querría estar aquí todos los días.

-me gusta- dije entre dientes

-¿que? no puedo escucharte bien- se cruzo de brazos -dilo-

-me gusta ¿de acuerdo?-

-no es suficiente-

-tengo sentimientos por él, me preocupo por él, mucho, no puedo soportar cuando no está cerca ¿Feliz?-

-por ahora- James tomo su mochila y salió de la casa -nos vemos en el almuerzo-

James siempre era el idiota enamorado actuando como un tonto, no me iba a dejar vivir tranquilo.

Me vestí rápido, solo tenía una clase así que no lleve mochila. Después de clases me dirigí hacia la cafetería. James estaba parado en medio de los jardines esperando a Carlos, tome su gorra por detrás y la lance antes de que supiera quién era.

-que bonito Kendall- camino unos metros para recogerla

-Kendall Knight- sabia quien era por su voz

-estoy tratando de formar una pelea, estén listos-

-siempre lo estamos- dijo James, el era como mi representante o algo así, se encargaba de que estuviera en el lugar indicado

Asintió y se fue.

-entonces ¿escuchaste?-

-¿que?-

-ya arreglaron las duchas-

-¿y?-

-Carlos y Logan se irán esta noche-

Mi rostro cayo, la idea de Logan empacando y llevarlo de vuelta era un golpe duro, sobre todo después de la última noche juntos. Pero mi mente no podía pensar ninguna forma para hacer que se quedara.

-¿estas bien?-dijo James

Carlos y Logan aparecieron, Logan avergonzado riendo por lo que fuera que Carlos se reía.

LOGAN

-Te está mirando- susurro Carlos

-deja de mirar, te va a ver-

Carlos saludo y sonrió -ya me vio y te sigue mirando-

Estaba nervioso, junte suficiente valor para voltear. Parker me estaba viendo, sonriendo. Le regrese la sonrisa y me voltio de nuevo. Después de clases Parker me detuvo.

-no te olvides de la fiesta este fin de semana-

-no lo hare-

Carlos y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería por los jardines, nos encontramos con James y Kendall

-hola Jamie- dijo Carlos besándolo

-¿que es tan gracioso?-

-un chico de la clase no dejaba de mirar a Logan- dijo Carlos

-¿quien era?- Kendall iso una mueca

Ajuste mi mochila -Carlos estaba imaginando cosas-

-mentira, era Parker Hayes-

James tomo de la mano a Carlos -vamos a almorzar- dijo James y los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería. Yo me senté entre Carlos y James pero Kendall no se sentó en su asiento habitual frente a mí. Fue en tonses que me di cuenta de que no hablamos mucho en la caminata.

-¿estas bien Ken?-

-¿yo? bien ¿por qué?-

-es solo que has estado muy callado-

Varios del equipo se sentaron riendo ruidosamente y Kendall parecía molesto. Chiris arrojo una papa frita a su plato.

-¿que pasa Kendall? escuche que te acostaste con Tina, ella se lo está diciendo a toda la escuela-

-cállate Chris-

-déjalo Chris-

Los ojos de Kendall se clavaron en los míos -puedo defenderme yo mismo Logan-

-lo siento yo...-

-no quiero que lo sientas, no quiero que hagas nada- dijo bruscamente y salió furioso por la puerta

James me miro con las cejas levantadas -¿que fue todo eso?-

-no lo sé- dije mirando mi plato de comida

James froto mi espalda -no es nada que tu hayas echo Logan, es solo que Kendall está pasando por cosas en este momento-

-¿que tipo de cosas?-

James se encogió de hombros -ya sabes que se necesita paciencia y una actitud indulgente para poder entender a Kendall-

-ese es el Kendall que todos ven, no el Kendall que yo conozco-

Después de clase me fui con Carlos al apartamento, pero la motocicleta de Kendall no estaba. Fui a su habitación y me recosté en la cama. Por más tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, no podía creer que algo lo había estado molestando.

Mi respiración se normalizo y me quede dormido.

KENDALL

Conduje al rededor de una hora, hasta que por fin llegue a la casa de mi padre. El salió al escucharme llegar y me dio un abrazo antes de pasar.

-creí que ya era hora de una visita-

Se sentó en el sofá, yo me senté frente a él.

-¿pasa algo hijo?-

-hay un chico papa-

Sonrió un poco -un chico... ¿lo amas?-

-no lo sé, no lo creo. Me refiero ¿como lo sabes?-

Su sonrisa se izo mas grande -cuando hablas de él con tu viejo padre es porque no sabes que mas hacer-

-acabo de conocerlo, no creo que sea amor-

-está bien-

-¿está bien?-

-está bien-

-no creo que sea bueno para él, creo que fue consumido por alguien antes, por alguien como yo-

-te gusta-

-si-

-fui una especie de idiota con él antes-

Papa me siguió a la salida y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro -vas a averiguarlo, no tengo ninguna duda-

-gracias papa- me apoye, envolviendo mis brazos al rededor de su enorme cuerpo y me dirigí a casa.

Vi el coche de Carlos estacionado y el terror me invadió de inmediato. Antes de llegar a la puerta Carlos la abrió de golpe.

-¿Logan esta aquí?-

-esta durmiendo-

Entre y me senté al lado de Carlos, James estaba frente a nosotros en la sala.

-está bien- dijo Carlos

-no debí haberle hablado de esa manera, y ahora tengo miedo de que entre en razón y me saque de su vida-

LOGAN

Cuando me desperté ya era de noche. Escuche voces afuera, camine por el pasillo y me congele antes de entrar cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Logan lo entiende Kendall- dijo James

-¿cual es el problema en invitarlo a salir?- dijo Carlos

-no quiero salir con él, solo quiero estar cerca, el es... diferente-

-¿como diferente?- pregunto Carlos

-yo no soy su tipo, simplemente no es... de esa forma-

-estas mas cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees- dijo Carlos

Camine asía delante, reuniéndome con los demás. Kendall me miro, cuando le sonreí, me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, y yo sentía mi corazón golpeando mi pecho.

-Lo siento Logan, fui un imbécil con tigo-

-no sabía que estabas enojado con migo-

-no lo estoy, tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con los que me quieren-

-¿por que estabas enojado?- le pregunte

-eso no importa, lo único que me importas eres tú-

Sus ojos me miraron por algunos segundos, después una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -no sé porque me aguantas, y no sé lo que aria si no lo isieras-

Pude oler el olor a menta en su aliento, me incline y pude sentir la reacción de mi cuerpo ante la cercanía que teníamos, luego ambos saltamos cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

-si, ¿Hoffman? de acuerdo ¿Jefferson? estaremos allí- colgó y me llevó a la sala.

-era Adam, Hoffman estará en Jefferson en 40 minutos- le dijo a James

**Esperen el próximo Cap. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a tanguitarojadekendo y a quikerusherboy por haber dejado review en el capítulo anterior, me animan a actualizar cada semana :)**

LOGAN

James se levantó del sofá y comenzó a marcar números con la información de Kendall.

-será mejor que nos cambiemos- Carlos me llevó a la habitación y me dio ropa -ponte esto-

-¿por qué?-

-no puedes ir así a una pelea-

-la última vez lleve lo mismo-

-no creí que fueras a ir-

James llamo a Carlos y se fue.

Yo me puse unos jeans demasiado entubados negros, un par de vaqueros, una camisa en v color azul marino y una chaqueta de cuero, lo que Carlos me avía lanzado. Carlos traía puesto algo similar. Camine por el pasillo asía la salida donde estaban James y Kendall esperándonos.

La boca de Kendall cayo abierta -¿qué? no, ¿estas intentando matarme? ve a cambiarte Logan-

-¿qué?- dije mirando abajo

-él se ve bien, Kendall déjalo en paz- dijo Carlos. Kendall me llevó a dentro

-ponte tu chaleco y unos pantalones cómodos-

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-

-por qué voy a estar más preocupado por quien te ve que por Hoffman-

-dijiste que no te importaba lo que los demás pensaran-

-esto es diferente- Kendall bajo la mirada a mis pantalones, luego volvió a mirarme -no puedes usar eso en la pelea -solo por favor... solo cámbiate- tartamudeo encerrándome en la habitación

Me puse un par de pantalones menos ajustados y unos converse, salí de la habitación y corría a la salida

-¿mejor?-

-¡sí! vámonos- dijo Kendall alivianado

Corrimos al estacionamiento y me subí a la parte trasera de su moto. Kendall condujo al edificio de artes de la escuela. Nos bajamos y tomo mi mano, nos dirigimos a una ventana abierta por detrás del edificio.

-¿estas bromeando?-

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando vi que se metió por la ventana y desaparecía.

-¿Kendall?- lo llame

-¡aquí abajo Logan, solo entra, te atrapare!-

-¡estás loco si crees que voy a saltar a la nada!-

-¡te atrapare, lo prometo!-

Me senté y me empuje asía adelante con medio cuerpo colgando, me estire un poco más esperando que Kendall sintiera mis pies, pero resbale. Un par de manos me agarraron.

-te atrape-

Me bajo al piso y nos dirigimos asía una luz, se podía ver un poco más claro y se escuchaban los gritos de la gente.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?-

-espero mi presentación para entrar-

-¿y donde estaré yo cuando inicie la pelea? ¿Dónde están Carlos y James?-

-haya afuera, solo no te alejes de Adam, haya afuera se pondrá algo feo-

-¿estas nervioso?-

-tú pareces nervioso-

-lo estoy- admití

-si te hace sentir mejor no dejare que me golpeen-

-¿cómo lograras hacer eso?-

-normalmente dejo que me golpeen al menos una vez para hacer justa la pelea-

-no es cierto-

-¿quieres apostar?-

-¿y qué ganaría?-

Kendall se quedó pensando unos segundos -si tu ganas no tendré sexo por un mes, pero si gano te quedaras con migo por un mes-

Le di una sonrisa mientras veía como salía Kendall al escuchar su nombre. Yo salí afuera, avían cientos de chicos y chicas gritando y empujándose, Kendall asintió a mi dirección y sentí las manos de Adam en mis hombros llevándome a su lado. Y la bocina sonó.

Brady era un chico más alto y musculoso que Kendall. Brady se abalanzo y Kendall lo esquivo. Kendall lanzo un puñetazo a su nariz y luego otro a su mandíbula. Brady cayó cuando le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Todos gritaron aún más fuerte cuando Adam anuncio al ganador. Kendall había desaparecido en la multitud, y apoye mi espalda contra la pared para evitar ser empujado.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar de regreso a la obscuridad para encontrar la ventana escuche los pasos de Kendall.

-¡Logan!-

-¡estoy aquí!- dije corriendo asía el

-¡casi me matas del susto! ¡Por fin llego allí y ya te habías ido! creo que perdiste la apuesta-

Me llevo a la ventana y salió por ella, luego me ayudo a salir, no hacía demasiado frio ni hacía calor, era una noche perfecta mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi dormitorio.

-¿por qué quieres que me quede?-

Metió sus manos a su bolsillo -no lo sé, todo es mejor cuando estas tu-

Kendall abrió la puerta para entrar, ahí estaba Liam, mi compañero de cuarto estudiando rodeado de libros.

-arreglaron las calderas esta mañana-

-sí, ya me habían contado- dije buscando en el armario

-hola- dijo Kendall

-Kendall, este es mi compañero de cuarto Liam, Liam este es Kendall Knight-

-hola- Liam miro mis maletas -¿te vas a mudar?-

-no, perdí una apuesta, ¿cómo llevare todo esto si venimos en moto?-

Kendall llamo a James, y saco mis maletas afuera, James llego minutos más tarde con Carlos.

-¿te quedaras con James?- le pregunte

-sí, escuche que perdiste una apuesta-

Antes de que pudiera contestar James arranco la camioneta, Kendall y yo nos fuimos en la moto.

-me alegra que estuvieras allí Logan, nunca me había divertido tanto en una pelea-

-Kendall ¿estabas enojado porque sabias que me iría esta noche?-

No contesto, solo arranco la motocicleta. Cuando llegamos nos bajamos.

KENDALL

-súbete- le dije a Logan mostrándole mi espalda

-¿qué?-

-vamos, te cargare-

Se subió a mi espalda y subí escaleras arriba, Carlos abrió la puerta.

-mírense a ustedes dos, si no los conociera...-

-Carlos- dijo James desde el sofá

Me senté en el sofá aun con Logan atrás y deje caer mi peso en el.

-estas muy alegre hoy Kendall ¿qué pasa?- dijo Carlos

-acabo de ganar más dinero de lo que creí, ¿por qué no estaría feliz?-

-debe de ser algo mas- dijo mirando mi mano en la rodilla de Logan

-Carlos- advirtió James

-bien, hablare de otra cosa, Logan ¿no te invito Parker a la fiesta de este fin de semana?-

Lo voltio a ver.

-¿si, tu iras?- dijo Logan

-yo iré- dijo James

-eso significa que yo también iré- dijo Carlos

-¿él va a pasar a recogerte o algo así?- pregunte

-no, solo me hablo de la fiesta-

-pero dijo que te vería allí- dijo Carlos

Logan le lanzo una mirada, luego me miro a mi -iras Kendall?-

-si-

-la semana pasada dijiste que no irías- dijo James

-pues si iré James ¿cuál es el problema?-

-nada- James se fue a su habitación seguido por Carlos, y se escuchaban murmullos detrás de la puerta

-iré a tomar una ducha, no te duermas, quiero hablar con tigo sobre algo-

Me tomo cinco minutos bañarme y otros cinco en pensar en lo que le diría a Logan, era el momento perfecto para demostrarle que yo no era quien él pensaba. Me seque y antes de salir de la habitación oí una pelea, abrí la puerta y escuche.

-Lo prometiste Logan, dijiste que solo eran amigos- dijo James

-lo somos-

-no, no lo son-

-Jamie todo va a estar bien- dijo Carlos

-porque estas de su lado Carlos, te dije que esto iba a pasar-

-¿no confías en mí?-

Escuche los pasos de James enojado encerrándose en su habitación.

-no puedo hacer que James cree que si tú y Kendall tienen algo lo nuestro no va a terminar-

-pero de que estas hablando Carlos, Kendall y yo solo somos amigos, él no me ve de esa manera-

Cada pedacito de esperanza se me había escapado con sus palabras, la ira era siempre más fácil de controlar.

-¿Carlos?- llamo James desde la habitación

-eres mi mejor amigo Logan, y creo que te conozco mejor que tú. La única diferencia de mi relación con James y la tuya con Kendall es que nosotros tenemos sexo, fuera de eso no hay diferencia-

-Hay una enorme diferencia ¿James trae a un montón de chicas y chicos a su habitación para acostarse con ellos? Sabes que no puedo involucrarme con el-

No pude escuchar una palabra más.

-supéralo Carlos-

Los dos saltaron al escucharme. Los ojos de Logan me miraron, no parecía enojado ni arrepentido lo que me hizo sentir molesto. Antes de decir alguna estupidez me encerré en mi habitación.

**Esperen el próximo cap. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a tanguitarojadekendo que creo sabe más de la historia que yo y a quikerusherboy que casi me mata :)**

**Disfruten de este corto cap.**

LOGAN

Carlos y yo saltamos al oír la voz de Kendall, y cuando lo vi pude notar que la felicidad que tenía en ellos se había ido, se encerró en su habitación y Carlos me miro triste.

-creo que estas cometiendo un error, no necesitas ir a esa fiesta para encontrar un chico, tienes uno que está loco por ti aquí- Carlos se levantó y me dejo solo en el sofá.

Paso una hora y Kendall salió de la habitación, él iba vestido y con las llaves de su moto en una mano.

-¿vas a salir?, ¿dónde iras?-

-fuera- dijo cerrando la puerta de entrada de golpe

Me volví a recostar en el sillón esperando a que Kendall regresara, me rendí a las dos de la mañana y fui a la cama. Casi me había quedado dormido cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, él se rio y dijo algo entre dientes entonces escuche voces, no una sino dos. Mi corazón de hundió, en ese momento me sentí enojado con migo mismo por sentirme de esa manera.

Mis ojos se cerraron cuando uno de ellos gimió, enterré mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos cuando Kendall entro a la habitación y saco unas cajas de condones de su cajón, luego salió corriendo y serró la puerta.

Segundos más tarde la sala de estar se llenó de gemidos y gritos. Sacudí mis ridículas emociones obligándome a relajarme. Kendall era Kendall, y éramos solo amigos.

Así paso una hora, hasta que se fueron y Kendall fue a tomar una ducha, luego se acostó a su lado de la cama, incluso después de la ducha olía a whisky.

Incluso después de calmarme y escuchar las respiraciones profundas de Kendall no pude dormir, ya faltaba una hora para que amaneciera, me levante de la cama y me recosté en el sillón de afuera y me quede dormido.

KENDALL

Me desperté por la luz de la tarde brillando en mi cara a través de las ventanas, odiaba esa sensación de boca seca después de beber toda la noche.

Inmediatamente mi mente busco los recuerdos de anoche, fue una fiesta sin duda, pero eso era lo único de lo que me acordaba.

Mire a la izquierda las sabanas de Logan deshechas. Logan ya se había levantado, me levante y camine a la sala donde lo vi acostado en el sillón. La confusión me hizo detenerme y luego reino el pánico. ¿Que había hecho yo para que Logan no haya querido dormir conmigo? mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y entonces los vi: dos envoltorios de preservativos básicos en el piso.

Mis manos volaron a mi cara, yo los avía traído aquí, lo isimos aquí y probablemente Logan lo escucho todo y cuando despertara querría irse de aquí, tenía que pensar algo, rápido. Fui a mi habitación y me vestí, me dirigí a la habitación de James.

-¿qué haces aquí Kendall?-

-¿me prestas tu coche? tengo que recoger algunas cosas-

-está bien...-dijo confundido

-un favor James, si se despierta antes de que vuelva mantenlo aquí ¿de acuerdo?-

-no creo que quiera, lo siento-

-solo inténtalo-

El coche de James apenas podía ir a la velocidad que yo quería ir, justo antes de llegar se puso el semáforo en rojo

-maldita sea, ¡cámbiate!-

Unos segundos más tarde la luz se cambió de rojo a verde y los neumáticos chillaron al agarrar velocidad.

Corrí a la tienda y sin importarme que me veía como un loco sacando a empujones un carrito del resto, corrí por los pasillos metí todo lo que le gustaba a Logan, una cosa esponjosa que salía de un estante, también. Una disculpa no aria que se quedara pero tal vez un gesto sí.

Salí corriendo del estacionamiento y fui de regreso al departamento. Camine lo más rápido que pude y entre. Las cabezas de Carlos y James se veían por detrás del sofá, viendo hacia la televisión la cual estaba apagada, todo estaba silencioso. El todavía dormía. Las cosas se estrellaron contra la barra de la cocina, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-cuando Logan se despierte háganmelo saber ¿sí?- dije en voz baja -traje espaguetis, mescla para panques y fresas a él le gusta el cereal de Los Picapiedra ¿verdad Carlos?- pregunte dándome la vuelta

Logan estaba despierto, mirándome, se veía tan mal como yo me sentía.

-hola Logan- di unos pasos -¿tienes hambre? sé que te encanta la avena-

Mientras buscaba la avena que estaba seguro le encantaría vi su equipaje lleno y cerrado en la puerta, mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi boca quedo seca otra vez, trate de mantenerme tranquilo.

-tus cosas están empacadas-

-lo sé- dijo

Un dolor físico quemo a través de mi pecho -te vas-

Carlos me miro como si quisiera matarme -¿crees que él se quedaría a qué?-

-Carlitos- lo llamo James

-no me provoques James, no te atrevas a defenderlo-

Trague saliva con fuerza -lo siento tanto Logan, no sé qué decir-

-vamos Logan- lo llamo Carlos pero él no se movió

-estoy bien- dijo Logan

-¿a qué te refieres con que estas bien?- pregunto James

-Kendall trajo un par de hombre a noche ¿y qué?-

Cerré los ojos tratando de desviar el dolor, no quería que se fuera pero nunca imagine que yo no le importaría una mierda.

-¿estás diciendo que estas bien con lo que paso?-

-Kendall puede traer a quien quiera, es su departamento-

-¿tú no empacaste tus cosas?- pregunte

-no, y ahora tengo que desayunar, ducharme y vestirme- dijo mirando su reloj de mano y entrando al baño

LOGAN

Al entrar al baño me senté en la puerta, un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó en sima de mí.

-¿Logan?-

-¿sí?- dije tratando de sonar normal

-¿te quedaras?-

-puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta-

-no quiero que te vallas, pero lo entenderé si quieres hacerlo-

-¿estás diciendo que estoy libre de la apuesta?-

-si digo que si ¿te iras?-

-si-

-entonces no, la apuesta sigue en pie-

Mire hacia arriba y sentí como las lágrimas hacían que me ardieran los ojos. No sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero no podía detenerlo. Me desvestí y entre a la ducha cerrando la cortina detrás de mí. Escuche otro golpe en la puerta.

-¿Logan? traje algunas de tus cosas-

-solo déjalas en el lavamanos-

Kendall entro y cerró la puerta detrás de el -Estaba enojado, te escuche decirle todo lo que creías de mi a Carlos y me enfureció. Solo quería salir a aclarar mi mente pero antes de que lo supiera estaba borracho y esos chico... me desperté en la mañana y no estabas, y te encontré en el sillón me sentí enfermo-

-simplemente me hubieras preguntado antes de comprar todas esas cosas y sobornarme-

-eso no importa, tenía miedo de que te fueras-

-no quise herir tus sentimientos-

-sé que no lo isiste, y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora porque siempre arruino todo-

-¿Ken?-

-¿sí?-

-no conduzcas ebrio en tu moto ¿está bien?-

Espere por un minuto hasta que tomo un suspiro profundo y luego contesto -sí, está bien- dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

**Sé que no es tan largo pero creo que fue necesario terminar aquí :)**

**Como ya sabrán yo tampoco e leído el libro y me emociono al escribirlo, y creo que el próximo será más interesante.**

**Ya... solo quería comentar eso... esperen el próximo cap.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a MidnightWitch17 que recién descubrió este fic y le gusto :)**

KENDALL

-¿Ken?-

-¿sí?-

-no conduzcas ebrio en tu moto ¿está bien?-

Quería decirle más, que estaba loco por él, literalmente, no podía manejar lo que sentía, pero las palabras no salían. En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que solo me dijera un sermón sobre conducir ebrio a casa.

-sí, está bien- dije serrando la puerta.

Decidí vestirme antes de que Logan saliera y quisiera ocupar la habitación, tome una casa blanca y unos jeans. Camine asía la sala y me senté en frente de la televisión, no había nada interesante, estaba nervioso y aburrido. Cuando mi paciencia se terminó toque la puerta de la habitación.

-pasa- dijo Logan del otro lado

Estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación tratando de ponerse unos vaqueros. Logan siempre lucia lindo, pero esta noche se veía admirable. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme ahí, parado, hasta que me las arregle para decir algo.

-te vez increíble-

Logan término de ponérselos y se puso de pie.

-tu también te vez bien-

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos reusándome a decir "debo de estar enamorándome de ti en este preciso momento" o alguna otra estupidez.

Saque mi codo y Logan lo tomo, nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

-¡Logan! Te vez increíble Parker va a desmayarse cuando te vea- dijo Carlos

Caminamos hacia el coche de James y me mantuve callado todo el camino hasta llegar a la fiesta. Cuando llegamos se escuchaba toda la multitud en aquella casa, James y yo caminamos primero, atrás iban Carlos y Logan, después detuve la puerta abierta, como siempre Logan no lo noto.

Tome unos vasos de la barra y le di uno a Logan -no aceptes nada de alguien más que no sea James o yo, no quiero que alguien le agregue algo a tu bebida-

-nadie va a poner nada en mí bebida Kendall-

Obviamente no había oído a nadie de aquí contar alguna de sus historias.

-solo no tomes nada ¿de acuerdo?-

Asintió tomándose de golpe la mitad del baso

Nos paramos al lado de las escaleras, algunos se detenían a hablar con migo pero yo los rechazaba esperando que Logan lo notara. No lo hizo.

-¿quieres bailar?-

-no- no lo culpaba, ya era raro que no me dejara de hablar, sentí su mano en mi hombro -estoy cansado Ken-

Puse mi mano sobre la suya preparándome para disculparme de nuevo, para decirle que me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que ice, pero sus ojos se alejaron de los míos por alguien detrás de mí.

-¡Hola Logan! viniste-

Los ojos de Logan se iluminaron y retiro mi mano de un golpe

-sí, llegamos hace una hora o algo así-

-te ves increíble- dijo Parker

-gracias-

Parker asintió asía la sala y sonrió -¿quieres bailar?-

-no, estoy un poco cansado-

Una gota de alivio apago mi enojo, no era yo, el realmente estaba cansado. Pero el enojo no tardó mucho en volver, estaba cansado porque estuvo despierto la mitad de la noche por mi culpa. Y Parker estaba ahí entrando como un verdadero caballero.

Parker me miro por mi expresión -pensé que no vendrías Kendall-

-cambie de opinión-

-ya veo- miro a Logan -¿quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?-

El asintió y sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado asta sacarme el aire, subieron las escaleras, cuando llegaron a arriba Parker abrió las puertas asía el balcón. Todo en mi decía que debía de ir arriba y traerlo de vuelta.

-te ves enojado- dijo Carlos

-no, ¿por qué?-

-no me mientas ¿dónde está Logan?-

-arriba, con Parker-

-ho-

-¿que se supone que significa eso?-

Se encogió de hombros -estas celoso-

-¿dónde está James?-

-por allí con unos amigos... entonces ¿lo estás?-

-¿estoy qué?-

-¿celoso?-

-no-

-numero dos-

-¿eh?-

-esa es la mentira numero dos- mire al rededor, James no tardaría en salvarme -realmente lo lastimaste anoche-

-lo sé-

Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome tan intensamente que quise huir. Carlos era una pequeña cosa castaña pero podía ser intimidante cuando quería serlo.

-deberías alejarte Kendall- miro hacia el balcón -él es lo que él piensa que quiere-

Ya sabía eso, pero era peor oírlo de Carlos.

-lo sé-

-no creo que lo sepas-

-¿lo haces?-

-creo que no, no soy conocido por hacer lo correcto-

Me miro por algunos segundos -está bien-

-¿eh?-

-tu Kendall Knight eres exactamente de lo que vine a protegerlo, pero todos somos así de alguna manera, incluso tu podrías ser exactamente lo que necesita. Tienes una oportunidad más, solo una, no lo arruines más de lo usual- dijo sosteniendo un dedo a dos centímetros de mi nariz, luego se alejó y desapareció

Es tan raro.

LOGAN

-¿tienes frio?- pregunto

-solo un poco- sonreí al ver que se quitaba su chaqueta y me cubrió los hombros -gracias-

-¿estas aquí con Kendall?-

-solo viajamos juntos-

Parker meneo la cabeza -este lugar estará destruido por la mañana, el equipo de limpieza va a estar ocupado-

-¿tienen un equipo de limpieza?-

-sí, los llamamos estudiantes de primer año-

-pobre James-

-él no está en el equipo, tiene un pase por ser primo de Kendall y no vive con nosotros-

-¿tú vives ahí?-

-sí, necesito conseguir un departamento de todos modos para poder estudiar, estoy en el área de anatomía, solo un año más y después poder asistir a Harvard Med-

-¿ya sabes si te aceptaron?-

-mi padre estudio ahí, quiero decir que estoy en una buena posición para un lugar-

-¿tu padre es médico?-

-es cirujano ortopedista-

-impresionante-

-¿y tú?-

-aún no lo decido-

-típico de un estudiante de primer año-

-supongo que no podre impresionar-

-oh, no quise decir eso, captaste mi atención desde el primer día de clase ¿qué ase un chico de primer año cursando cálculo de tercer año?-

-las matemáticas se me hacen fáciles, tome unas clases extras-

Nos quedamos en el balcón una hora, platicando sobre los restaurantes locales asta como me ice tan buen amigo de Kendall.

-tengo curiosidad sobre su amistad-

-oh, solo salimos, comemos, vemos T.V., estudiamos y discutimos, eso es todo-

Parker rio en voz alta -he oído que eres la única persona con el derecho de poner a Kendall en su lugar-

-él no es tan malo como todo el mundo cree-

El cielo se puso morado y después rosa cuando se abrió paso por el horizonte, Parker miro su reloj -parece que la fiesta ya termino-

-iré a buscar a James y a Carlos-

-¿te importaría si te llevo a casa?-

-no, solo le diré a Carlos- entre por la puerta y me encogí -¿sabes dónde vive Kendall?-

-sí, ¿por qué?-

-ahí es donde me estoy quedando-

-¡¿te estas quedando con Kendall?!-

-sí, solo es por una apuesta-

-¿pero solo son amigos?-

-si-

-entonces te llevare a casa de Kendall- sonrió

Baje las escaleras para buscar a Carlos, pase al lado de Kendall quien estaba sombrío y parecía ignorar a la chica ebria a su lado, el me siguió cuando llegue con Carlos.

-pueden adelantarse, Parker me llevara a casa-

-¿qué?- dijo Carlos entusiasmado

-¿qué?- pregunto Kendall enojado

-¿hay algún problema?- le pregunto Carlos

El miro a Carlos luego me agarro del brazo y me llevo a una esquina

-¿tan siquiera lo conoces?- dijo enojado

Zafe mi brazo de su agarre -no deberías meterte en mis cosas-

-no dejare que viajes con un completo extraño ¿y se trata de aprovecharse de ti?-

-¡bien! él es lindo-

-¿Parker Hayes, Logan? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese de todos modos?-

-está bien Kendall, estás haciendo el ridículo-

-lo matare si te toca-

-me gusta-

Su expresión era severa -está bien, pero si terminas debajo de el en la parte trasera de su coche no vengas llorando-

-no te preocupes, no lo are- dije alejándome de el

Kendall me agarro del brazo y suspiro -no quise decir eso Logan, si él te lastima, si tan solo te hace sentir incomodo asmelo saber-

-sé que no lo quisiste decir, pero tienes que ponerle un alto al exceso de sobreprotección de hermano mayor que tienes-

Kendall se echó a reír -no estoy jugando al hermano mayor Loguie, nada de eso-

Parker apareció en la esquina y metió sus manos en los bolsillos -¿listo?-

KENDALL

-sí, vamos- dijo Logan tomando del brazo a Parker

Fantasee en correr asía él y empujar mi codo en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero antes Logan se giró y me vio mirándolo

-Ya basta- articulo entre dientes.

Camino con Parker, y el mantuvo la puerta abierta para él.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

Por supuesto, cuando él lo hizo, si lo noto.

**Es tan triste la forma en que Kendall está quedando, solo. ¿Alguien más lo siente así?**

**Esperen el próximo cap.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a quikerusherboy por haber comentado el capítulo anterior.**

LOGAN

Seguí a Parker asía el estacionamiento -¿es ese Porche?- le pregunte

-no es solo un porche, es un porche 911 GT3, hay una diferencia-

-adivinare... es el amor de tu vida- dije recordando la confesión de Kendall con su moto

-no, es solo un coche, el amor de mi vida será aquel hombre que lleve mi apellido-

Me perdí en una pequeña sonrisa y me metí al coche, cuando él se sentó apoyo su cabeza en el asiento y sonrió.

-¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?- pregunto

-¿esta noche?-

-ya es de mañana, y quería invitarte a cenar antes de que alguien se me adelante-

Le sonreí -no tengo ningún plan, está bien- dije mirando como entrelazaba mis dedos entre los suyos

KENDALL

Volver a casa solo, en la parte trasera del coche de James era patético. Carlos se sacó los zapatos con una sonrisa en su rostro tocando la mejilla de James, el debería de estar locamente enamorado de el ya que solo le sonrió divertido. Mi teléfono sonó, era Adam.

-tengo un novato dentro de una hora en Hellerton-

-no puedo ir-

-¿qué?-

-dije que no puedo ir-

-¿estas enfermo?- dijo con ira en su voz

-no, debo asegurarme de que Logan llegue a salvo a casa-

-tuve muchos problemas para arreglar esto Knight-

-lo sé, lo siento-

Colgué, ya aviamos llegado y James se estaciono, no estaba el Porche de Parker en ninguna parte.

-¿vienes?- pregunto James

-sí, supongo-

James recorrió su asiento para dejarme salir, me detuve un momento en el lugar de Carlos.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Kendall, confía en mí-

Asentí y entramos al apartamento, James y Carlos entraron a su habitación y serraron la puerta, yo me recosté en el sofá, escuchando las risas de Carlos.

10 minutos después se escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta, me encamine hacia ella y la abrí rápidamente, Logan casi caía asía en frente y los sostuve del brazo.

Volteo a ver la expresión de Parker, parecía tensa, pero fingió ver más allá de mí, queriendo ver en el interior.

-¿ningún joven humillado, varado que necesite un aventón a casa?-

Le lance una mirada furiosa -no empieces con migo-

Parker sonrió y miro a Logan -siempre estoy dándole problemas-

-eso lo explica todo-

-buenas noches Logan- se despidió Parker

-¿quieres decir buenos días?-

-sí, eso también- dijo con una sonrisa que me eso querer vomitar

Logan estaba ocupado desvaneciéndose, así que para traerlo a la realidad serré la puerta de golpe.

-¿qué?- pregunto

Me dirigí a mi habitación, él estaba sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta para quitarse una bota.

-él es bueno Kendall-

Me quite la camisa y la tire en una esquina

Logan se terminó de quitar las botas, se sacó la camisa que blanca que llevaba y se puso otra más cómoda, hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones.

-estoy seguro de que no hay nada que no hayas visto antes- dijo y se metió entre las sabanas acurrucándose en la almohada

Me quite los vaqueros y me puse mi pijama, me metí en las sabanas. Tantas cosas crecían en mi interior que no sabía qué hacer con todo eso. En el fondo, sabía que aria lo que fuera por mantenerlo cerca, si ocultar mis celos significaba más tiempo con Logan, lo aria.

-Adam llamo para una pelea esta noche, no fui-

-¿por qué?- pregunto volteándose

-quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa-

-no hace falta que me cuides-

-lo sé, creo que me siento mal por lo de la otra noche-

-te dije que no importaba-

-¿es por eso que dormiste en el sillón? ¿Por qué no importaba?-

-no pude dormir después de que tus... amigos se fueran-

-dormiste perfectamente en el sillón ¿por qué no podías dormir con migo?-

-o quieres decir ¿junto a un hombre que todavía olía a un par de chicos de bar que acababa de enviar a casa? ¡No lo sé! ¡Qué egoísta de mi parte!-

-te dije que lo sentía-

-y yo te dije que no me importaba, buenas noches- dijo y se volteo

Me estire y puse mi mano sobre la suya, me incline y bese su cabello -estuve tan preocupado de que no me volvieras a hablar... creo que es peor a que seas indiferente-

-como sea, dormiré un poco antes de mi cita esta noche-

-¿con Parker?-

-si ¿pudo dormir?-

-por supuesto- dije saliendo de la cama, Logan no dijo nada, me senté en el sillón de la sala, el sol salió una hora después, y me quede dormido

Unos momentos después mi celular sonó -¿sí?-

-¡estúpido!- grito mi hermano Dustin en mi oído

-¿qué hora es?-

-las diez y algo, necesito tu ayuda, el camión de papa no encender-

-Dustin no sé nada acerca de carros, por eso tengo una moto-

-entonces pregúntale a James, tengo que irme en una hora y no quiero dejar a papa varado-

Lance mi celular al sofá y me dirigí a la habitación de James, la puerta no estaba cerrada -oye... James ¡James!-

-¿qué?-

-necesito tu ayuda-

Carlos se quejó un poco pero no se movió

-¿con que?-

-el camión de papa no arranca, Dustin quiere que vallamos-

James termino de cambiarse y se inclinó a Carlos

-voy a ayudar a Kendall con el camión de Dustin-

-¿mmmm?-

James beso su frente -voy a ayudar a Kendall, regresare-

-está bien-

Camine a mi habitación y me vestí, Logan estaba enredado entre las sabanas, tenía un incontrolable impulso de meterme en la cama con él.

-¡Vamos!- grito James

Cuando llegamos Carlos ya estaba despierto.

-he estado tan aburrido, Logan sigue dormido-

-¿todavía?- le pregunte quitándome las botas

Carlos asintió -a Logan le gusta dormir-

Entre a la habitación con el menor sonido posible, Logan estaba casi en la misma posición cuando me fui, su camiseta se pegaba alrededor de su pecho dejando ver su moldeada figura, mirándolo acostado entre las sabanas con el sol entrando por la ventana era indescriptible.

-Logan ¿vas a levantarte?-

Murmuro y movió un poco la cabeza, me hacer que un poco mas

-Logan-

Murmuro unas cuantas palabras inteligibles. Carlos tenía razón, no despertaría pronto. Salí de la habitación y me reuní con James y Carlos en la sala.

-¿se despertó?- pregunto Carlos

Negué con la cabeza y me senté en el sofá -pero murmuraba cosas-

Carlos sonrió con la boca llena de comida -suele hacer eso..., oí que te fuiste de la habitación anoche-

-fui un imbécil-

-¿qué ocurrió?-

-me sentía frustrado, casi le digo como me sentía y no me hizo ni el menor caso-

-¿y cómo te sientes?-

-cansado-

Carlos me arrojo un nacho a la cara, lo recogí y me lo comí.

-es en serio Kendall ¿qué le dijiste?-

-algo acerca de ser quien se merecía-

Carlos giro la mirada a James -eso es bueno- James solo sonrió

-¿qué tienes?- le pregunto Carlos

-nada Litos, simplemente no me estoy sintiendo del todo bien- se levantó y entro al baño

Carlos puso una película, después de un tiempo James se nos unió, no era la peor película que haya visto, pero aun así era para chicas... y todavía de mala calidad.

Al medio día todo estaba normal, aunque en silencio. Carlos se encontraba limpiando el departamento, James cambiando los canales de la T.V. era un sábado normal. Pero algo estaba mal. Algo faltaba.

Logan.

Incluso con él en la habitación dormido, se sentía vacía sin su voz, o el sonido de las hojas de alguno de sus libros, me había acostumbrado a todo eso en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Justo cuando los créditos de la segunda película comenzaron la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Logan salió directo al baño con una toalla en la mano. Iba a prepararse para su cita con Parker.

Al instante mi temperamento cambio radicalmente.

**Esperen el próximo cap.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias a quikerusherboy y a tanguitarojadekendo por haber comentado el capítulo anterior.**

LOGAN

Me desperté cuando el reloj marcaba las 3 pm. Tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño. Tan pronto como cerré la cortina de la ducha escuche la puerta abrirse y serrarse.

-¿Kendall?-

-no, soy yo- dijo Carlos

-¿tienes que entrar aquí? Tienes tu propio baño-

-James a estado allí media hora vomitando, no entrare allí. Escuche que tienes una cita con Parker, Kendall está furioso-

-¡a las 6! Él es tan lindo...- me detuve por un momento, no era de mi hablar así. Él era lo que necesitaba, totalmente opuesto a Kendall.

-¿te dejo sin palabras?- rio

-no quería volver a casa, podría haberme quedado con él para siempre-

-suena prometedor-

Me metí bajo el agua y me enjuague el jabón, Carlos jalo la cadena y abrió el grifo por lo que el agua se sintió helada por un momento y grite, un poco después alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Logan?- grito Kendall

-solo jale la cadena Ken, cálmate- dijo Carlos riéndose

-o, ¿estás bien Logan?-

-estoy bien, sal de aquí- salió y cerró la puerta – ¿es mucho pedir cerraduras a las puertas?... ¿Carlos?-

-es realmente una pena que ustedes dos no pudieran estar juntos. Tu eres el único que pudo haber... olvídalo-

Cerré el agua y me envolví la toalla a la cintura.

-estabas enojado con el ¿recuerdas?-

-lo sé- concordó

Escogí mi mejor ropa que tenía para la cita y me comencé a arreglar. Rocié un poco de perfume que había dejado guardado en un cajón. Me mire por última vez en el espejo y la culpa se apodero de mí. Él estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas y yo solo estaba siendo malo con él.

Kendall

Sentado en la sala esperando a que Parker viniera y Logan saliera del departamento era una cosa. Mirar la horrible cara de Parker sentado en mi sofá enfrente sabiendo que el planeaba entrar en sus pantalones al final de la noche, era otra.

Me relaje un poco cuando Logan salió de la habitación, bestia muy elegante pero casual, un traje negro con una camisa blanca desabotonada, su cabello me recordó a uno de esos chicos modelos pero mejor... mucho mejor.

Sonreí –te vez perfecto-

-gracias-

El timbre sonó y trate de mantenerme relajado. Logan abrió la puerta y Parker tardo unos segundos en hablar.

-eres la creatura más hermosa que he visto-

Sí, definitivamente iba a vomitar antes de terminar lanzando un puñetazo. Que perdedor.

La sonrisa de Carlos se extendió de oreja a oreja. James parecía muy feliz también. Me negaba a girar la cabeza y ver a la sonrisa de suficiencia de Parker. Me obligaría a saltar el sillón y noquearlo sin siquiera dar un paso.

La puerta se cerró y me incline hacia adelante, enterrando mi cara en mis manos.

-lo isiste bien Ken- dijo James

-necesito un trago-

Logan

Parker me dirigió a su brillante Porche, una vez adentro tome una bocanada de aire.

-¿qué?- pregunte

-tengo que admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso al recoger al chico del cual Kendall está enamorado-

-él no está enamorado de mí, el apenas puede estar cerca de mi abecés-

-¿entonces es una relación de amor/odio? Porque todos han llegado a esa conclusión al ver su comportamiento últimamente-

-se equivocan-

El apoyo una mano sobre la mía –será mejor que nos vayamos, una mesa nos está esperando en el Biasetti, espero que te guste la comida italiana-

-¿cómo conseguiste reservaciones? Ese lugar siempre está lleno- le pregunte sorprendido

-bueno... es nuestro restaurante. La mitad de todos modos.-

Sonreí –me gusta la comida italiana-

Parker condujo al restaurante muy al límite de velocidad, con una distancia razonable para cada luz amarilla y apenas despegaba los ojos de enfrente cundo hablábamos. Cuando llegamos me reí.

-¿qué?- pregunto

-nada... es que eres un conductor muy prudente, eso es bueno-

-¿diferente a la parte trasera de la moto de Kendall?-

-no hablemos del esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien- sonrió y salimos de auto

Estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa, junto a la enorme ventana. Aunque llevaba un traje me veía pobre a comparación de todos los hombres que estaban allí. Nunca había comido en un lugar tan elegante como este.

Pedimos y Parker le sonrió al camarero al cerrar el menú.

-este lugar es increíble- le susurre

-gracias, le dejare saber a mi padre lo que piensas-

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa, lucia radiante, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño francés. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a mí.

Rápidamente volvió la vista a Parker -¿quién es tu amigo Parker?-

-Madre, él es Logan Mitchell. Logan ella es mi madre –Vivienne Hayes-

Extendí mi mano y ella solo la sacudió una vez, miro a Parker

-¿Mitchell?- trague saliva preocupado de que reconociera mi nombre

-el viene de otro lado, no conoces a su familia. Viene aquí para estudiar en Eastern-

-¿a, sí? Parker estará asistiendo a Harvard el próximo año-

-eso es lo que él dijo, usted debe estar muy orgullosa de el-

La tensión en su rostro se suavizo y mostro una sonrisa -lo estamos, gracias-

-es bueno verte mama, buenas noches- ella beso su mejilla y regreso a su lugar –lo siento, no sabía que ella estaría aquí-

-está bien, ella parece...genial-

Parker rio –sí, para una piraña –ahogamos una risa y continuo –está bien, se ablandara-

-esperemos que sea antes de que te vayas a Harvard-

Hablamos sobre muchas cosas, sobre la comida, los estudios, Harvard, muchos se acercaron a saludarlo y el siempre mostro una sonrisa de orgullo, incluso sentí la presión de las miradas cuando nos retiramos.

-¿ahora qué?-le pregunte

-tengo un examen de anatomía el lunes por la mañana. Tengo que estudiar.-

Condujo al departamento y me acompaño a la puerta.

-gracias Parker, me la pase increíble-

-¿es demasiado pronto para pedirte una segunda cita?-

-claro que no-

-¿te llamo mañana?-

-de acuerdo-

Luego vino el silencio incómodo. Besarse o no besarse. Antes de preguntarme si me besaría o no, me tomo de los dos lados de la cara y presiono sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Se retiró y luego me beso otra vez.

-Te hablo mañana Logs-

-lo despedí con la mano y lo vi caminar asía si coche-

Una vez más cuando gire el picaporte la puerta se abrió de golpe, Kendall me atrapo y mantuve el equilibrio.

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?- le dije cerrando la puerta

-¿Logs? ¿Que eres, un video juego de ejercicios?- se burlo

Me dirigí a la habitación y me puse mi pijama, trate de permanecer enojado con él. Kendall se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿la pasaste bien?-

-pase un rato fantástico- suspire –él es...-

-¿te beso?-

Asentí con la cabeza –tiene unos labios realmente suaves-

-no me importa qué tipo de labios tiene-

-créeme es importante, me pongo nervioso con los primeros besos pero este no fue tan malo-

-¿te poner nervioso acerca de un beso?- rio

-solo con los primeros, los detesto-

-yo los detestaría también, si tuviera que besar a Parker Hayes- rio –así que... saldrán otra vez-

-sí, mañana-

Kendall se quedó en bóxer y se sentó en su lugar –si se la pasaron increíble ¿por qué regresas tan temprano?-

-el tendrá un examen el lunes-

-¿a quién le importa?-

-él está estudiando para entrar a Harvard- lo vi tensarse y meter las manos debajo de su almohada- él es responsable Ken, tiene sus prioridades-

-¿no debería de ser su chico una de sus prioridades?-

-no soy su chico, solo salimos una vez-

-entonces, ¿qué son?- lo mire un rato -¿qué? Tengo curiosidad-

Al ver que estaba siendo sincero le conté todo. La comida, la mama de Parker incluso las cosas graciosas que me dijo, el solo me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. A pesar de que se veía frustrado con la situación de Parker. Tuve la clara sensación de que disfrutaba verme feliz.

Nos recostamos y nos miramos un rato.

-me alegro de que te la hayas pasado increíble Loguie. Te lo mereces.-

-gracias- sonreí. Mi teléfono vibro sobre la mesita de noche, conteste.

-¿hola?-

-ya es mañana- dijo Parker

Mire el reloj y me reí, eran las doce con un minuto –ya lo es-

-entonces ¿qué opinas sobre el lunes por la noche?-

Tome un suspiro -sí, el lunes por la noche-

Colgué y mire a Kendall con cara de molestia, me voltee y me hice un ovillo tratando de contener la emoción.

-eres tan empalagoso- dijo Kendall y se dio la vuelta

Se volteo asía mí y me acerco -¿en verdad te gusta Parker?-

-no lo arruines Kendall-

Me miro un momento y negó con la cabeza luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo –Parker Hayes- suspiro

**Y no see... ¿quieren los capítulos más largos? ¿Más cortos? Háganme saber sus opiniones :) **


End file.
